


Puppy Eyes

by FelixFelicis97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Draco loves dogs, Fluff, I'll just stop, M/M, This has a huge amount of fluff, and dogs, harry loves draco, i don't know how to tag, like a lot, puppy, romantic, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis97/pseuds/FelixFelicis97
Summary: Harry enjoys walking with Draco anytime and anywhere. This time, they found themselves walking in a muggle mall in order to buy a toaster (or death trap, as Draco usually calls them). Everything is going perfectly until they pass the animal shop and Draco abruptly stops and falls in love. With a small energetic puppy.





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I decided to write because Tom Felton posted the most cute picture on the internet ever (which you should totally check on his instagram).  
> Hope you like it!

“Seriously, Harry, I don’t understand how you like this muggle poshings so much.”

The raven rolled his eyes once again at his boyfriend’s remark.

“It’s not poshings, love. It’s shopping.” He corrected while intertwining his fingers with Draco’s long one’s. “Besides, you know that I like them because no one recognizes me and I’m actually able to give three steps without someone asking me for an autograph.”

The former Slytherin exhaled quietly, stepping even closer to Harry, their sides almost flushed together with their joined hands trapped between them, as they walked through another crowded corridor. Harry smiled at the motion and kissed Draco’s cheek softly, the smile widening as the blonde turned his face to give him a quick peck.

“Yes, I know.” Draco finally answered, eyes wandering aimlessly through all the shop windows. “I just enjoy the wizarding world better, that’s all.”

Harry knew Draco still felt a little uncomfortable in the muggle world, primarily because he only started to step in it once they started dating, so he still didn’t understand everything about muggles, although the Gryffindor also knew he was starting to love that world bit by bit. Still, he was grateful every time Draco agreed to go out with him to Muggle London, so they could avoid all the crowds that would surround Harry as soon as he stepped into Diagon Alley.

“What if we go out for lunch tomorrow? Somewhere in Hogsmeade, maybe?” Harry offered as a peace offer, even though he knew Draco didn’t need one.

“Hm.” Draco hummed as Harry squeezed his fingers. “You paying?” He smirked, eyeing Harry from the corner of his eyes.

“You’re such a brat.” The raven chuckled. “I’m starting to think you only want me for my fame and money.”

“And the great sex, don’t forget that.”

“ _I’m_ not letting _you_ forget about that when we get home.” Harry promised, his voice deep and low right next to Draco’s ear, the warm breath tickling the soft skin there as the blonde shivered in anticipation. “But for now, I really do need a new toaster, so we should probably take care of that.” He said, much more brightly than needed.

Draco glared at him and Harry would have been scared if it wasn’t for the slight bulge in Draco’s pants. They resumed their slow walking (and maybe a little limping on the Slytherin’s side) and Harry allowed himself to relax by the warmth emanating from the man beside him and the sound of thousands of conversations around them. He loved lazy Saturdays with Draco in bed, but he also enjoyed showing the world how much Draco meant to him, no matter if it was with a stolen peck or just holding hands as they walked. He would never know how he got so lucky.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes, halting for a few minutes from time to time when Draco wanted him to explain some muggle device, when suddenly he felt someone tugging him to his left. Before he knew it, he was standing behind a crouched Draco, his nose almost flat as the blonde pressed it against the shop window.

“Love, what are you…” He trailed of as a high pitched sound reached his ears and his eyes focused on the view in front of him.

A black and brown puppy, that couldn’t be much bigger than his palm, was trying to keep himself upright by pressing his tiny paws on the glass right in front of Draco. His tail was wiggling as if this was the happiest he had ever been and his pink tongue was hanging from his small mouth as he arfed and tried to produce what Harry thought was a bark and later identified as the high pitched sound he heard.

A small smile grew in the Gryffindor’s lips as he continued to watch the excited puppy. He missed having a pet. He missed Hedwig. He never let himself have another owl or any kind of pet, afraid of attaching himself too much and then lose them as he had lost Hedwig. But he wasn’t going to deny that there were days that the only thing he wanted was the comfort of a small pet by his side.

Harry was shaken out of his reverie by Draco’s words underneath him.

“Look at him, Harry! He’s so sweet.” The blond coed as he pressed a hand to the window, as if trying to pet the dog through it. “And he’s so small.” He continued adoringly.

The brown puppy seemed to know Draco was talking about him and promptly sat down on the floor, gazing with big black eyes at the man in front of him and tilting his head, a soft-looking ear hanging down.

“Yes, love, he’s really cute.” Harry agreed, crouching next to Draco and smiling at the quiet dog in front of them..

“Can we take him?”

The raven almost fell backwards with the surprise. He really wasn’t expecting that one from Draco. His boyfriend had never seemed particularly fond of animals, not even owls. Besides, it was crazy, right? They weren’t ready for a dog. Merlin, they had been living together for only a few months, they were still learning so much about it. Getting a dog just wasn’t possible, not for now at least.

Recovering from his initial shock, Harry stared at the small puppy, still perfectly still as if hearing every single word shared between the couple standing in front of him. It made his heart melt. And then he looked at the man next to him, grey eyes completely locked on the Gryffindor’s face and expression so soft and expectant that reminded Harry of Draco’s face on their first date. It was one the expressions Harry loved the most in the blonde. It was a moment where Draco let his guard down and allowed himself to feel freely, without holding back all the love and dreams he had to give and share.

Morgana help him, this was going to be so much harder than Harry had thought.

“Draco, love… we can’t have a dog now. We’re not ready!” He tried to reason. He could see some of the light in the grey iris disappearing, but it was quickly replaced with a hardened determination.

“But, Harry, why?!  Of course we’re ready! Our house is huge, we can give him all he needs and I would take care of him. Baby, look at him. We can’t leave him here.” Draco said, gesticulating to the suffocating small space where the little dog slept, eat and played. “Pleaseeee, Harry?” He continued, drawing the Gryffindor’s attention to the man again. A terrible mistake on Harry’s part, though. He was now facing the most puppy eyes Draco had ever pulled on him. Damn it, Draco wasn’t playing fair, the sneaky Slytherin.

“Draco, no. We can’t. Look, we barely know how to live with each other, we still have so much more to work and learn. As much as I miss having a pet… we can’t just throw a puppy into our lives that way. We could make so many mistakes, it wouldn’t be good to him or us. We have to wait, love.”

Harry could see the moment Draco realized it was a lost case. He knew it only made sense, but it didn’t hurt less. It was rare for Draco to make such a strong connection to something so quickly and it was so difficult for Harry to say no when all he wanted was to give everything to the man he loved.

“Ok. You’re right.” Draco whispered and held his hand against the cold glass one more time. The puppy seemed to sense what was about to happen and whined softly, reaching for the long fingers slowly, head hanging down.

It was too much for Harry and he finally hoisted himself up before he would forget everything he had just said and bought the sweet animal that was now trying caress Draco’s hands through the glass.

“Love, we should go. I’m sorry.”

With one last look, Draco was standing by his side, not daring to look back as they made their way to the appliances store

 

______________

 

It had only taken them fifteen more minutes before they were out of the shopping and apparating home. Harry had thought it would take him at least an hour to convince Draco the toaster wasn’t going to try and kill him, but the blonde hadn’t even tried to test if the “metal death trap” (as he used to call it) was going to shoot bread in his face.

As they arrived home, Harry set the box containing the toaster in the counter and immediately winded his arms around Draco’s waist, holding him close and joining their foreheads.

“You alright, Draco?” He asked softly.

“I’ll be fine, Harry.” He answered, allowing himself to shape a small smile at his boyfriend’s concern and  giving Harry and reassuring kiss. “I know you’re right, love. I just… really liked him.”

“I know.” Harry said, letting his head rest in Draco’s shoulder and just standing like that for a few moments. Eventually, they moved to the couch in their living room and Harry snapped his fingers, lighting their fireplace and wrapping them in a comforting warmth. “Do you want me to make us some tea? We can watch a film after.”

“Yeah.” Draco whispered against his shoulder and the Gryffindor could feel him smiling and more relaxed. “I’d like that.” He said, snuggling closer to Harry.

The next day, Harry woke up alone in bed. It wasn’t the first time, as Draco usually woke up first, but seeing as it was sunday, Harry had thought he would wake up to a wonderful naked Draco lying next to him. Then, he heard some noise in the kitchen. Now _that_ was weird.

The raven got up, pulled on some pants, not even worrying about dressing a shirt, and walked into their kitchen.

“Good morning, Harry.” The Slytherin greeted him when he stepped inside, laying a quick peck on Harry’s lips. “I’ve made you pancakes. They’re not as good as yours but I think they’re alright.”

“Wait, wait, wait” Harry chuckled incredulously “You’ve made me breakfast? And a compliment? Spill the beans, babe. What do you want?”

“What? Can’t a loving boyfriend make breakfast for his beautiful…” The arched brow Harry was holding told him he didn’t believe his bullshit for a second. “Guess not.” He muttered.

“Come on, love, you know you just need to ask me. There’s no need for trying to bribe me with good food.  Although, if you’re the dessert, I don’t mind at all.” Harry teased, grabbing Draco’s thin hips and suddenly hoisting him up on the counter, settling between his long legs.

“Harry!” Screamed Draco, half in surprise by the cold surface against his bum, half laughing by his boyfriend’s lame flirt.

“Hm?” Harry hummed, already lapping at the marble skin of Draco’s neck.

“Ah, ahhh, Harry… I… Oh god, yes. Merlin, you always go for the weak spots. Didn’t you want to know what I wanted?!” Harry stopped for a few seconds, willing Draco to talk. It took the blonde a moment to calm down before he talked again. “Well, I… was wondering if you’d want to go to the posh… I mean, shopping. I think I need more muggle clothes.” He concluded sheepishly.

Obviously, Harry knew exactly why Draco wanted to go there. And it had nothing to do with clothes, no matter how vain the man could be sometimes. On the other hand, Harry couldn’t really deny him the chance of seeing the little puppy again, could he? He knew Draco wouldn’t ask him to buy it, he really had understood Harry’s arguments. He just wanted to be close to him again. It might be a bad idea. Each time Draco was with the dog, the harder would it be to let it go. But the plea in the grey eyes was impossible to ignore and Harry found himself agreeing, not even mentioning how he knew Draco’s reasons for wanting to go were false.

“Can I have dessert first?” Was the only thing he said, and Draco’s smile in that moment (and everything that came after) was worth it.

 

______________

 

As soon as they arrived, Draco excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom. Harry didn’t let himself be fooled, of course. Be wasn’t so oblivious as he had once been. He let Draco go ahead and waited to get a little distance before following after him. Just as he thought, Draco didn’t lose any time before heading straight to the animal shop. Harry stood in the corner, watching as the man he loved sat right on the floor, uncaring of the people that passed by or how dirty the surface was. He just sat there and smiled as the puppy recognized him and immediately jumped from his bed, tail wiggling even faster than the day before, if that was even possible, and made his way to sit right in front of Draco.

For fifteen minutes Harry stared, amazed, as Draco played with the dog, making weird gestures with his hands that the animal seemed to enjoy more than anything. People passed and smiled at the uncommon interaction, and Harry had to keep his jealousy at bay when a guy tried to make small talk with Draco, but he just waved him off without a second glance (Harry believes it was more because of him than the puppy).Eventually, the Slytherin must have realized he had been there for too long and got up, with a sad smile but also a promise in his eyes that be would come back. Harry went back to their meeting place and from then, they had a new routine.

After Sunday, the rest of the week was pretty much the same. Harry dared to say they had a new routine. They would both arrive home after work, take a quick bath that sometimes was not _that_ quick and dress something casual before going to have dinner at the mall. Draco would always find a new excuse and sneak to see the puppy he had come to love. Harry always trailed behind, hiding somewhere near and falling in love as well with the energetic brown puppy, and even more with Draco. He knew one day this would be over and it would hurt more but… he couldn’t make himself to stop. There was something just so unique about that little furry ball that Harry could feel himself give in a bit more everyday. So what if they had no idea how to have a dog? Harry had no idea what he had been doing most of his life and it had turned out perfect. Even when he had asked Draco to move in. Or when he had said he loved him for the first time.

Having a small puppy running around the house started to not seem such a bad idea.

 

______________

 

The fateful day came on friday night. Just like in the rest of the week, they had gone to have dinner at the shopping and Draco made up some poor excuse before rushing back to the shop. Except this time, there was no black eyes and fast tail to greet him.

Harry was by Draco’s side before the blonde had even time to process it. The man wasn’t even surprised to see him there, he knew Harry wasn’t that dumb. So he just asked,

“Where is he?”

“Oh, Draco…” the raven started, his own heart breaking at the empty space in front of them “I think someone bought him.”

“No… he can’t be gone, right?” Draco pleaded, looking at Harry for answers he couldn’t give.

“I’m so sorry, love. Come on, let’s go home.”

Head hanging down, they both found the nearest place safe to apparate and went straight home.

When they arrived, Harry lost no time and quickly sat Draco in their bed, giving him a sweet kiss in the forehead. It killed him how vulnerable he looked.

“Look baby, I’m going out for five minutes to buy your favorite tea and I’ll be back right away, yeah?”

Draco nodded and looked at Harry. “Thank you. I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Draco. So much.”

With that he was out of the door.

There was no way he was going to give up like that.

In a record time, he was back at the mall and striding through the small shop. Once he located a employee, he asked:

“I’m sorry, but can you tell me if the puppy you had here this week was bought today?”

“The little brown and black one? Oh no, sir! They’re just running a few routine medical exams. He should be out in a minute.”

And just like that, Harry’s decision was made.

Once he got home, he carefully checked if Draco wasn’t in their living room and undressed his jacket, all the while motioning the excited puppy in his hands to stay quiet. The dog obeyed, although contorting from side to side, trying to take in his new home. When Harry was finally able to hang his jacket by the door, he slowly crouched and set the little animal on the floor, still keeping him near.

“Draco, love? Can you come here? They didn’t have your favorite tea so I had to buy something else.”

Just as Draco appeared, Harry let the puppy free, his paws skating on the floor with the velocity he gained trying to run to the blonde. It took the man only a second before he bent down and held the excited puppy in his hands, a mix of bewilderment and confusion, as well as complete happiness, etching his face. Their new pet stretched himself in order to start liking Draco’s cheek, and Harry’s smile grew at the sight.

“I… Harry, I don’t understand.” The Slytherin said, face still confused and scratching the dog’s head absently while staring at his boyfriend without even blinking.

Harry walked closer to Draco and softly caressed his cheek, the one that wasn’t covered in puppy’s saliva, all the while unable to stop smiling.

“Well, you spent the week visiting this little fella, and each day I think I fell more and more in love with both you and him. It didn’t mean I had lost my fear of having no fucking idea what we’re going to do, but I figured I spent my life not knowing what was going on and somehow I still got the chance to have you in my life. So, really? I don’t think we can go wrong on this. It might be challenging, but we’ll make it. I want to give you everything you want in this world and the next, Draco.”

By the time Harry finished his little ramble, Draco had tears in his eyes and it was becoming hard to contain them. He sniffed, taking another look at the tiny animal in his hands.

“But how? He wasn’t there today!”

“Oh, that. They were just running some medical exams to make sure everything was alright. It was just a matter of waiting a few minutes and I had our new pet between our hands.”

Suddenly, Draco launched himself to Harry, although still careful not to hurt the little dog.

“I love you so much, Harry.” He breathed against Harry’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Draco. Besides, I can’t really say no to your puppy eyes.”

The blonde took a step back, holding the dog in his hands, who was now intently observing his new home again. Draco looked down at him and smiled, so softly and lovingly that Harry knew he had done one of the best decisions in his life.

“I hope you’re ready, Harry. You’ll have to deal with a new pair of puppy eyes from now on.”

Harry chuckled and fondled the pet’s head.

“I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ^.^  
> Also, leave some love on my tumblr if you feel like it <3 https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-nerd-book-reader  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
